One Last Chance
by PartyOnTheMoon
Summary: HSM3 SPOILERS…Chad was not only sad that he was losing his best friend. He was afraid of losing the one person he’d ever truly loved. Alternate scene ending. SLASH. Troy/Chad. One shot.


**One Last Chance**

--

**A/N: **First of all, if you haven't seen High School Musical 3, I wouldn't recommend you reading this. Anyway, when I saw Troy and Chad towards the end in the Gym, the idea for this one-shot instantly popped in my head. They look so cute together, especially when they were singing 'The Boys Are Back'. (: If you don't like slash then this is not the story for you.

--

As soon as I'd heard Troy say that he was going to California, I bolted from the stage, not stopping until I had finally arrived at the gym. All in one I felt angry, betrayed, confused and hurt. _I should've seen this coming _I thought as I grabbed the basketball. Troy had been talking all weird this whole year, but had he ever thought of telling me? Why didn't he come out and say it? What makes things worse was that he was a short drive away from _Gabriella._

I launched the ball angrily out of my hands. It hit the backboard of the goal so hard that the whole thing shook violently. I had always been jealous of the two of them since they first got together. Sure, they were cute, but it wasn't fair. At least to me it wasn't. I don't even like Taylor the way I should. She was just part of my plan to get rid of my true feelings, which somehow had gotten worse these last three years and now it was to the point where it was about to consume me.

I'll admit it. I'm in love with my best friend, but hey. Not everybody gets their happy endings I suppose.

I launched another shot right when the doors to the gym opened up. I looked up to see the person I absolutely did not want to see at the moment. Troy headed towards me, a small smile lit on his face. I couldn't help but feel a small smile creep on mine. _Damn it! I want to be mad at him! _But I couldn't. Who could be mad with a person as beautiful as him? One look in his eyes and all my anger disappeared.

Troy finally approached me, only a couple of feet away from me. The smile had disappeared off his face and now he was giving me this worried look. God, I hated when he looked at me like that. So sexy and sad at the same time. I shook the thoughts from my head, tucking the basketball underneath my arms.

It wasn't until then I realized that the day we would be parted, for like the first time in our lives, was approaching rapidly. Sadness was overwhelming me at this point.

"So…this is it," I said, not bothering to try and hide the gloominess of my tone.

Troy nodded, eyes meeting to the floor. "Look Chad. I should've told you that I had chosen a different college-"

"You should've." I could feel myself becoming annoyed as I realized what had been bugging me to begin with. "Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid of hurting you." Troy raised his eyes to mine, looking guilty. "I know how much you had anticipated on us being basketball prodigies together." He added, trying to lighten the mood.

Damn, he looked so miserable. It was nearly breaking me to see him looking like this. I cleared my throat nervously, nodding. "Yeah. It's gonna really suck without you being there."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Well, maybe if you changed colleges, you know, come over to California with me…"

"But I've already been accepted to U of A." I sighed, looking away from Troy. "Let's face it, Troy. We've been friends this long…it was nice to dream that we would be together till we got old, but it's time to come to grips with reality. I'll always be your friend, just not there as much. Hardly. Maybe we can see each other on weekends or holidays or something. If your truck can make it," I added, trying to throw in a bit of humor.

When I caught the look on Troy's face I realized I had said the wrong words. He was looking immensely hurt now, and I was surprised to see that he had water piling in his eyes. I was dumbfounded. _Troy…crying? _The dude never cried, no matter how bad the situation was. Was this really that serious?

Troy shook his head at me. "You don't understand." His voice was softer now. "Chad I don't want us to be apart."

I shrugged. He looked as though he was closer to me, but that was most likely my imagination. "I don't know what else to tell you Troy. Gabriella will be there for you, and-"

"I don't care about her."

The five words I thought I'd never hear Troy say. He took me by surprise again, leaving me speechless for a moment. He did seem a little closer this time. "Well…then why are you going to California?"

"I really like theater," he answered the obvious. "Basketball too, but theater is something that makes me feel like I can be myself. If Gabriella hadn't introduced me, I think I probably would've run away or something."

I then realized that Troy was way closer than original. He was stepping closer to me with each passing second. What the hell was he doing? Unsure, I took a cautious step back. "Why?" I asked, sounding nervous.

"My dad was being so tight about it." Troy was visibly stepping towards me again. "I felt so pressured, Chad. But it was a little better now and again, knowing that you were there, cheering me up. Especially the other day when Gabriella had gone, and we were talking in my room. You might not have thought so, but you really made me feel better. You always know how to."

So confused by his words, I found that I couldn't really move. I was rooted to the spot, Troy edging closer. "Troy, but….Gabriella…" I just didn't get it. "Why?"

"Because I was hiding." Troy was so close I could get a whiff of his cologne. His crystal blue eyes were penetrating into mine as he continued to edge forward. "Hiding from the person who I thought would reject me. That person shared some of the best memories of my life, was always there for me when I need him…I swear, if it weren't for him, I don't know what would've happened to me."

At this point, I could see the faint stubble of facial hair dotted around his lips…God, his lips were so perfect. I forced myself to look back up into his eyes, which surprisingly were so close that I could almost see my reflection inside of them.

"What…what are you t-trying to s-say, Troy?" I finally stuttered out, my breathing becoming shallower as he continued to close in on me.

Troy glanced down at my lips briefly before meeting my eyes, a faint blush creeping on his face. He blinked, and the tears I had been watching pile up finally slid from his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is…"

His hand made its way into mine. Just his touch sent my heart racing. I continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer to my question but I never received it. His forehead rested against mine, his nose grazing mine slightly as his eyes slid close and his lips finally met mine.

I could feel chills running up my spine as I tightened my grip on his hand, pushing my body against his as I put my other hand gently behind his neck, my fingers brushing against his smooth hair. For what felt like several minutes we passionately kissed, our lips moving as though there were only seconds until the end of the earth. Troy's free hand had snaked around my waist, coming to a stop to the small of my back and pushing gently so that the space between us had completely closed. The pressure brought out a slight moan from both of us, and as he pulled away I opened my eyes to lock into his, a smile creeping on my face as he began to blush even more.

"And how long have you been feeling this way?" I asked softly.

"Forever." A goofy smile formed on his lips. "And I was hoping that somehow you felt the same way."

"Does this answer your question?" I leaned over and initiated another deep kiss, this time easing my tongue in his mouth. Troy gladly accepted, moaning softly as his grip increased on my graduation robes. I pulled away, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, it does," Troy said, smiling at me.

I took my hand and wiped his cheeks clear of the trail his tears had left behind. I was now satisfied with the way things were going and now graduation wasn't sounding so much like a bad thing.

Troy stepped away from me at the right moment. His dad had come into the gym. I let go of Troy's hand quickly as he noticed us.

"Bolton! Danforth!" He barked, making us both jump slightly. A smile was on his face. "Get back on that stage."

I looked at Troy and he was smiling wider than ever. "I'd never though I'd hear you say that," he said as he rushed out the gym, me trailing behind him.

As soon as we were around the corner, Troy had slowed to a walk, and I did too. He looked around briefly before grabbing my hand. "Chad, I promise. I'll call you, text you, IM you, visit you-"

"Keep going and you'll be a stalker," I joked, earning a playful punch from my friend. "Okay Troy, I'll take your word on it."

Troy gave me a sexy smile as he pulled me in and kissed me gently on the temple, ruffling my hair before letting me go so we could take the stage.

Looks like things would work out for me after all.

* * *

**A/N: **If it had ended this way I would be so happy, lol. (: So what did you think?


End file.
